


Something Just Like This

by Apartmentfortytwo



Series: PG 13, how incredibly dull. [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I went a little too far perhaps, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Kara is a top, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is a bottom, Smut, SuperCorp, This is what should've happened after Kara left Edge on that big ass boat js, What's new?, but like HELLA smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apartmentfortytwo/pseuds/Apartmentfortytwo
Summary: My take on the aftermaths of Kara leaving Edge on that boat. Lena has some lessons to learn and Kara is willing to be her teacher. (More than willing, if you ask me.)





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. I actually wrote this in an hour, no beta'd or re-reading it ten times over and over for I had boxing class and I needed to punch the horny mood this had driven me into as fast as possible. Hope you'll enjoy it!

It was blinding how angry she was. How this whole ordeal had her running around the city, chasing perps and stopping burglars. Crashing her fists through objects thrown at her. Because she had let this relationship transform her into something she wasn’t. Someone who was _weak_ and _doubtful_. Someone she hadn’t been raised to be. Dependant of someone who simply put her down and step on her in order to become a greater person. A self proclaimed hero who only insulted her heroism just for the sake of taking her place as the star of the movie. 

 

Her anger had only recently increased exponentially when Morgan Edge chose to make an entrance and threaten Lena. Because this white, bland looking sexist man thought he had the right to try and put down Lena using her family’s past and her tragedies against her, like some pathetic attempt of a macho man that ruined every woman he touched. 

 

Actively, as Kara Danvers, she’d not be scary to this guy, she was aware of this. But someone else imposed more respect. More power.

 

Supergirl. 

 

So when she stood there, looking at Lena in all her mighty power and glory, she knew she didn’t need defending. Sure, Lena was the one needing occasional saving, but that didn’t directly mean she was some damsel in distress. She was only human, and as much space as she could give her to be her own hero, there was a limit as to where Lena’s own heroine ways could co-exist with her very safety. But the words leaving Edge’s mouth only ignited a burning fire within her skin. He was threatening Lena. And Kara was having none of it.

 

It didn’t take her much to bring Edge to a place where they could have a little intimidating talk, where she only as much as threatened him using his exact words. No one was threatening Lena under her watch. 

 

The flight over to L-Corp seemed unusually shorter than other times. Somehow, she had no idea why, but she had to go check on Lena, despite knowing fully the CEO was doing just fine. Something was aching in her chest for her to be near Lena again. Even more so after she literally bought an entire company for her. And because her heart ached to be with her best friend again.

 

Landing smoothly in the balcony, she witnessed Lena, standing with her hip against her desk and a folder in her hands, reading with steel concentration on the papers in her hand. Clearing her throat, she approached the door frame and waited for the other woman to acknowledge her presence. 

 

“Supergirl! What brings you back here? Is everything okay?” 

 

The excitement in Lena’s voice was everything Kara needed for her icy exterior to melt. Lena Luthor had her whipped. Hence why she was ‘unquitting’ her job.

 

“I am fine. I was just checking in. Edge seemed a little… Aggressive. And I don’t like it when men try to scare women off with their stupid ego and sexist remarks.”   
  
Lena’s eyes were wide as plates, and she listened to Supergirl. It was almost as if she was listening to herself talk. Smiling, her trademark smirk made act of presence and she left the folder on her desk, before folding her arms over her chest “Please, do come in, Supergirl. I don’t think you need to be in there to have this conversation.” 

 

Kara did as told so, approaching Lena with a small smirk on place. She could almost so much as sense her smugness radiating off of her.    
  
“Did he offend you using your family’s legacy?”

 

The hero scoffed and rolled her eyes, folding her arms as well, while unconsciously mimicking Lena’s stance, only getting closer to her body. Some kind of magnetic force was drawing her closer to the CEO.   
  
“Doubt he has anything he can use against me. He knows nothing about Krypton… And if he tries, I’ll make sure he forgets about it.”

 

Lena’s eyebrow quirked up, and she licked her lips, subtly checking the kryptonian up and down.    
  
“Oh well. Wish I had  _ that _ superpower.” Shrugging, she smirked and tightened the hold on her bicep, eyeing Kara’s. 

 

“Oh really?” Stepping now into Lena’s personal space, Kara looked down at the brunette, with a small smirk, and curious eyes. “I can teach you some ways to be dominant, if you wish so, Miss Luthor.” 

 

Suddenly Lena’s throat was dried, and she was a knees-quivering mess under the alien’s gaze. Somehow Kara had the power of making her shake like this.   
  
“H-How do you plan on doing so?” 

 

Kara chuckled and placed both hands on Lena’s hips, dragging her closer, now flushed together. Lena’s arms came to rest on Kara’s biceps, gasping softly at the sensation of the buldgey muscle underneath the spandex.    
  
“Feel something you like, Miss Luthor?” 

 

Lena simply nodded, eyes closed and breathing ragged. She was finding it difficult to process oxygen into her system. Kara’s pure smell was engulfing her into a tight hold, and she didn’t want to be let go of. 

 

The ghost of the hero’s lips on her own was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. She could feel Kara’s breath bathing her lips. And giving her time to pull back if she so desired. But she was fully into it. Hence why suddenly her lips met Kara’s, and she entered a pursue for dominance into the kiss. Because if there was one place where Lena Luthor usually had the upper hand, that was in bed. But now Kara was proving her to be a bottom. Which truly, if it had the hero kissing her like this, she didn’t give it a second thought. 

 

Her tongue collided against Kara’s and she moaned, tightening the hold on the hero’s arms, enticing another moan from the CEO. Kara was literally made of steel, and she wanted her to top her into the next life. 

 

Strong hands met the back of Lena’s thighs, pulling her up and hoisting her against the desk, leaving her sat there, with her legs spread and a Super wantonly making out with her, ruining her very expensive rouge lipstick. Which was probably smeared on both of their faces now. Again, Lena didn’t give a second thought to it. She was focused on the way Kara’s hands seemed to tug at her dress, hiking it up on her leg, sneaking in. Little did the Super know that Lena was wearing no underwear. When she was met with nothing but skin where a patch of cloth should’ve been, Kara moaned into their kiss, tugging at the CEO’s body to collide it with her own. Encouraging her, Lena smiled smugly, pulling away with a hand coming to cup onto Kara’s chin, giving her a glance over.   
  
“I guess the girl of steel is bending me over my desk… Who would’ve thought I’d ever make that pun…”

 

Smugness dripped from Lena’s speech, and Kara laughed softly, biting onto her lower lip before going into Lena’s neck, biting and soothing with her tongue, with the mere purpose of eliciting more moans from the CEO, who was happily expressing her pleasure, vocally. Lena’s hand found Kara’s hair, and she tugged slightly, guiding the hero to her chest, throwing her head back and granting her more access to her body. Kara happily complied, until she had considered foreplay had gone long enough. Her hand cupped at Lena’s sex, causing a hitch on the brunette’s breathing, and a ceasing of her moans, replaced for a soft humming, and an even more exposed neck.

 

Dropping to her knees, Kara replaced her hand with her mouth, rapidly taking Lena’s entire sex with her mouth, thrusting her tongue into the very core of Lena Luthor’s sex. A loud moan escaped the usually composed CEO, that had thrown one of her legs over the Super’s shoulder, pressing her heel against her shoulder blade in order to keep her in place.

 

“Did you just… Fuck, you used a superpower to fuck me.”   
  
Kara smiled smugly, nodding. She had used her frozen breath to cool down her tongue and fuck Lena on a whole new way no one ever had. Her eyes met Lena’s and the fact she was witnessing those green emeralds almost covered with the black of her arousal only made her moan and get back into action.

 

Two fingers thrusted hard and deep into Lena’s core, and the CEO threw her head back, pressing Kara’s face to her sex, requesting for more. She needed this, so badly. It felt like the universe was rewarding her for being a  _ great _ friend. Cold lips attached around her clit, and sucked vehemently, with incredible wanton. 

 

It didn’t take much effort for Lena to fall down the edge of her orgasm and let herself be immersed into the hot waves of her orgasm. Possibly - Scratch that, actually the best orgasm of her life.  Kara was quick to her feet to hold the exhausted CEO into her arms as she trembled through the aftershocks of the pleasure overflowing her veins. Swallowing on a very dried throat, she hummed at the smell of Kara’s neck, placing a small, tender kiss, as to indicate she was fine. 

 

Kara’s fingers left her sex and she groaned at the lack of contact, pouting slightly. When you had the best orgasm of your life, you truly hope to experience it again. Kara was about to wipe her hand when Lena stopped her, grabbed her long digits and took them into her mouth, sucking delightedly and humming at the taste of her own fluids on Kara’s fingers. This only caused for the Super to gulp down her own arousal and press a kiss to the top of Lena’s head.   
  
“There’s a robbery going down on the fifth.”

 

Lena smiled, lifting her head from the House of El’s symbol on Kara’s chest, before tugging her in for a hot, wet kiss, releasing her lips with a pop.   
  
“Go get ‘em tiger. I’ll be waiting at my house… Don’t take too long.” 

 

Kara was left dumbfounded and she smirked, looking at Lena with big eyes “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

 

And after this, she leapt. 

 

For if she stayed, she wouldn’t stop that robbery. Lena was too distracting sometimes.

 

At least, after this perp was done and packed, ready for jail, Kara would get a reward for being a hero. 


End file.
